thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie and Jake
Cassie and Jake are the romantic and friendship pairing between Cassie Nightingale and Jake Russell in the Good Witch movie franchise. They were married for over eleven-years before Jake's death. Their ship name, as created by the fandom, is Cake. Relationship Franchise |-|Films = The Good Witch In the quaint town of Middleton, rumors begin to surface that someone new has moved into the once-dilapidated Grey House. These rumors upset Mayoress Martha Tinsdale, who is wary of any new residents. Martha enlists the help of police chief Jake Russell to help her figure out who - or what - has moved into the believed-to-be-haunted home. Jake is surprised when he meets the new resident, beautiful and enchanting Cassie Nightingale. Cassie explains that Grey House is her long-lost family property. She informs them of her plans to open a shop on Main Street. Jake apologizes to Cassie for the intrusion and insists Martha leave with him. Martha requests that Jake keep an eye on Cassie despite his objections. Later, Jake Russell's children, Brandon and Lori, are chased by a vicious dog on their way home from school. They are chased into the front yard of Grey House, which is when Lori falls and scrapes her knee. Cassie appears and makes the dog stop by looking at it. She talks to the dog and tells it to behave better and go home. The dog obeys Cassie's requests. She then invites the children into her house to care for Lori's injured knee. The kitchen is full of vials and bottles containing various herbs, which leads Brandon to believe that Cassie is a witch. The children run out of the house frightened by the prospective witch. Cassie proceeds to open her shop, Bell, Book & Candle. She sells a variety of herbs, elixirs, and herbal remedies. This creates an uproar in the community, all of which stem from Martha's instance that Cassie is practicing black magic. Jake stops into Cassie's shop to check it out and becomes her first customer. He assures Cassie the townspeople will come around. As Jake continues to investigate a slew of mysterious occurrences, he finds himself frequently bumping into Cassie. A mutual attraction evolves, leading him to ask her out on a date. As time passes, people in Middleton continue to be hostile toward Cassie, even vandalizing her shop. This makes her consider leaving town. One Halloween, Jake convinces Cassie to postpone the date and later, convinces her to stay. The couple, joined by George O'Hanrahan, Brandon, Lori, and Kyle spend Halloween night at Grey House. Jake and Cassie share a kiss on Cassie's couch at the stroke of midnight. The Good Witch's Garden Cassie settles into Middleton and is busy making Grey House into a bed and breakfast. Jake has become Cassie's boyfriend. His children, Brandon and Lori, are ecstatic to have Cassie in the neighborhood. Cassie's newest guest Nick uses his charms and extensive knowledge to gain Martha Tinsdale and the rest of the city council's trust. He then reveals himself to be the sole heir of The Grey Lady's lover, the actual owner of Grey House. The papers prove this Entitlement to legal ownership, yet Jake is suspicious and wants to help a bewildered Cassie. Despite her surprise, Cassie willingly signs over her home. She then temporarily moves in with Jake and his children. A few days later, she is shocked when Grey House is advertised for sale in the newspaper. Jake supports Cassie who doesn't have the funds to purchase back the home. With the help of Lori and Jake, they prove that Nick's claim to Grey House is fraudulent. The alleged lover of the Grey Lady was a fictional character written into a series of novels. The character became "real" over time by the people of Middleton. This character and these novels were written by the Grey Lady. Jake, with the help of Cassie, arrests Nick. It's later revealed that Nick had been using a series of fake identities to con people out of their houses. His goal was to sell the homes and make a profit. Cassie moves back into Grey House and decides to have a garden party to celebrate her return to Grey House. Martha embraces her into the community which makes Jake and Cassie happy. The group sets off fireworks that evening, which is when Jake pulls Cassie aside. Under the lights of the fireworks, Jake proposes to Cassie who happily accepts. The Good Witch's Gift Cassie settles comfortably in Middleton and is happily engaged to Jake. With Christmas approaching, Jake has gifts for everyone except Cassie. He sets his heart on Cassie waking up with a family on Christmas Day. He reveals his plans to get married on Christmas Eve - seven day away. Everyone pulls together to help pull off the wedding. Martha Tinsdale, who is looking for a job after her husband announces they're broke, discovers her talent for wedding planning. She eventually overcomes her struggles not to let her vision undermine the bride-to be's. Betty, the owner of a local bakery is in charge of the menu, including the cake, and comes out more confident after Cassie gives her a necklace. As the Chief of Police, Jake has additional concerns, as Leon Deeks, a man he put in jail for robbing a bank ten-years-ago got out of prison early. His daughter Jody is happy to see him and is in a relationship with Brandon. Lori has been left to look after Cassie's wedding ring, the last thing she still owns from her biological mother. After the three of them talk for a bit, Jody suddenly has to leave. Immediately after, Lori notices the ring's gone missing. She feels horrible for losing it and suspects Jody to be involved in the ring's disappearance. When Lori finally tells Cassie she lost the ring, Cassie is upset but not angry. She is sure the ring will find its way back to them in time. Problems continue when the marriage certificate is difficult to acquire, then gets switched up by accident, only to be followed by the minister's car breaking down. Finally, a dog eats their wedding cake. Jake and Cassie soon become discouraged by everything that is going wrong. When George considers moving to Montreal, Cassie offers him the chance to move into Grey House after the wedding. He welcomes his new job as a caretaker for the property. All additional problems are resolved just in time for the wedding. On Christmas Eve, Jake and Cassie are finally married and become a family. Cassie moves into Jake's home that night and wakes up the next morning with the family she always dreamed of having. The Good Witch's Family The Good Witch's Charm The Good Witch's Destiny The Good Witch's Wonder |-|Television = Starting Over...Again Cassie Nightingale and her now fifteen-year-old daughter reside in Grey House with George O'Hanrahan. It is mentioned early-on that Cassie's husband, Jake Russell, had died after being fatally wounded in the line of duty. A grieving Cassie hasn't dated anyone since the loss of her husband. Timeline Notes and Trivia Gallery |-|Good Witch = TGW_Cassie-Jake.jpg TGW_Cassie-Jake.jpg GW4.jpg GW5.jpg |-|Garden = GWG Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWG_Still3.jpg GWG_Still4.jpg |-|Gift = TGWG Cassie-Jake.jpg TGWG Cassie-Jake3.jpg TGWG Cassie-Jake4.jpg TGWG Cassie-Jake2.jpg TGWG Still3.jpg |-|Family = GWF Cassie-Jake.jpg GWF Cassie-Jake2.jpg |-|Charm = GWC5.jpg GWC Cassie-Jake.jpg GWC Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWC_Still4.jpg GWC_Still8.jpg GWC_Still9.jpg |-|Destiny = GWD_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWD6.jpg GWD10.jpg GWD_Still4.jpg |-|Wonder = GWW_Cassie-Jake.jpg GWW_Cassie-Jake2.jpg GWW7.jpg GWW_Grace-Cassie-Jake.jpg GWW_Still4.jpg Category:The Good Witch (TV movies) Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Friendships